


Just Memories

by viciouswishes



Category: Stargate - All Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-03
Updated: 2007-06-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3100874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teyla finds Vala excessive and indulgent, and Vala finds Teyla boring and stuffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blacksquirrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacksquirrel/gifts).



> Prompt: Vala, luxuries

Teyla finds Vala excessive and indulgent, and Vala finds Teyla boring and stuffy. At least, Teyla believes Vala finds her this way.

They've gone on a scouting mission. Vala's wearing her trademark pigtails and smacking on pink bubble gum. Teyla's keeping one hand on her P-90. Lorne and Teal'c went with the village elders to survey the village's place of worship for Ancient technology, leaving Teyla and Vala in the marketplace.

"It's quite dumb that we can't go with them," Vala says. "Men."

"Your suggestion of shooting them did not seem to change their minds."

"Just thought I'd give them a taste of how unclean I am." Vala picks up a necklace with a large purple stone in the center. She holds it to her chest and looks in the mirror. "I have this wonderfully low-cut dress and this would go lovely with."

Teyla nods. She can't remember the last time that she had an excuse to dress up. It had probably been for a funeral. Or perhaps she had just seen too many previous jewels smashed under the boots of Wraith foot soldiers that she just found it too much of a luxury.

Vala picks up another piece from the vender's table. It glows blue at Vala's touch. She laughs in delight as the woman selling these trinkets explains that the clip will hold one's hair and shine a light indicating the wearer's moods. "So what does it say about me?”

"That you are content," Teyla says. "My mother had one among her collection of jewelry. But it was lost a long time ago." Teyla remembers as a child, waking up every morning and reaching for it and for her mother. Her people believed it to bring good luck, and Teyla always wanted something better for them.

As she's lost in her own thoughts, Teyla does not notice Vala bargaining with the shopkeeper. But she does feel Vala's hand on her arm.

"This is going to look gorgeous in your hair," Vala says. Her hands are swift as she reaches up and places the clip over the generic elastic hair band Teyla's wearing. "There. Perfect." Vala grins in satisfaction.

Teyla looks at herself in the mirror. The jewel glows a deep amber: sadness, nostalgia, loneliness. The color of her mother's jewel the day Teyla's youngest brother was taken by the Wraith. "It is beautiful. Thank you, Vala."

"You don't look very happy." Vala's frowning in a way that says she's finding Teyla too stuffy again.

"Just memories."

"I see." Vala's hand squeezes Teyla's shoulder. "I've found that the best remedy for that is to make new ones. That no matter what's happened, there's always something better in the future."

Teyla nods. "Yes." She's starting to think that maybe Vala isn't as excessive and that Vala's indulgences are not as selfish as she once believed. Maybe there was something to buying hair things from carts in the middle of missions where they were waiting on the other members of their team.

"We should start tonight. I heard this rumor about a women's poker game. Do you think you can get me an invite?"


End file.
